Scorpius Malfoy:Where do I belong?
by Mockingfire
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, he worries about living up to his family's name and when he gets to Hogwarts it seems achieving what's expected of him will be impossible.Then he meets Rose and Al and he begins to learn that being different isn't a bad thing, it's what makes you special. But there's trouble brewing at Hogwarts and past and present threaten to collide once again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I picture Scorpius Malfoy, in my mind he's proof that children don't have to be carbon copies of their parents.**

**i have a whole plot planned out (pay special attention to Cadmus Zabini, especially his name and the heritage behind it, it will be vital later in the story)**

**anyway i hope you enjoy it **

**Please Comment!**

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The world seemed to hold it's breath as the frayed hat was placed upon his head.

It fell over his eyes, sealing him off from the rest of the world, which would have been comforting if not for the hat muttering to itself.

'Hmmm where to put you, A long line of Slytherin, pure blood, powerful and yet a smart mind, the making of a good Ravenclaw perhaps. Not a Hufflepuff for certain.

You have a talented mind but little knowledge of your potential, it's right here though , I can see it hmmm…I think it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!'

The last word echoed through The Great Hall and rang in his ears.

There was a scattered applause, but when the hat was removed from over his eyes, he saw that it had in fact risen from the Slytherin table and immediately dissipated and transfigured into confused silence when the house realised that the hat had proclaimed wasn't theirs.

Then someone at the Gryffindor table laughed. Loudly.

'What? You have got to be joking! A Malfoy in Gryffindor? No way!'

It was the eldest potter boy, James. And many-especially those near him-joined in.

There were one or two weak protests from the Slytherin table, saying that he should be in Slytherin, but he couldn't pinpoint the individuals when he tried. He did however spot the two of the boys who had introduced themselves on the train; Goyle and Macnair, both of whom had been sorted into Slytherin already and were now looking at him with expressions of utter distaste. As he dismounted the stage, he passed the group of fellow first years awaiting their fate, he spotted the third boy from the train, Zabini, who looked away quickly when he met his gaze. He felt sad that they wouldn't consider him good company anymore, it wasn't that he was overly fond of any of the boys but it would have been nice to have someone to want his company, even if it was because of his family name, though it seemed that heritage wasn't enough to override the timeless enmity between the houses. It looked like he would have a lot of free time to explore the library.

This situation was in short, his worst nightmares come true. He was terribly shy and avoided drawing attention whenever possible, which brought him back to the sorting hats decision. Why Gryffindor? -'Where dwell the brave of heart'- the very idea of him being brave was simply laughable and if not for the patchwork of staring faces, he might have cracked a smile, as it so happened, he stumbled over his own feet, which caused the onlookers no end of amusement.

'That's quite enough' a stern voice scolded - Professor McGonagall, the headmistress. Silence fell immediately. All eyes turned back to the dais and the next name was read off the long list.

Scorpius had to walk the entire length of the Gryffindor table to find somewhere to sit, because each time he approached a space on the bench, someone would slide across to fill it, as though he wasn't there. He ended up sitting on the far end of the bench, a space between himself and the boy next to him had appearing the moment he sat down.

He kept his head down, avoiding the inquisitive stares that people send his way every now and then, and tried to concentrate on listening as the remaining new students were sorted.

Nestal, Hannah , became a Gryffindor.

Potter, Albus , the youngest son of Harry Potter, also became a Gryffindor.

-this decision was met with a huge cheer from the table as the small boy practically sprinted to sit beside his older brother who was cheering louder than anyone

'Way to go Al !'

Scorpius wished that he could have received a welcome like that but he knew that he didn't deserve it, he didn't belong here, not like the son of the famous Gryffindor, why shouldn't they cheer for the him?

He sighed silently, what he would give to actually belong.

The sorting continued,

Jones Turner, became a Hufflepuff and Summer Ringleton, joined the ranks of Ravenclaw house.

The list went on until there were only a few student left to be sorted.

'Weasley, Frederick' Scorpius hadn't been paying as much attention to most of the sorting but now he looked up.

He knew a lot about the Weasley's; they were the Potter's cousins and their family had played a central part in the offensive against Voldemort-

(Many people still refused to say Voldemort's name, insisting on saying 'you-know-who' or some other generic term instead that made him want to say 'no I don't know who. The milkman or the evil wizard who destroyed the lives of countless numbers, magical and non-magical alike. He had read in one of the Harry Potter interview in an old daily prophet he found lying around that Harry believed that 'Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself' something he was told by someone when he was at school, which is why Harry always used Voldemort name, and so this is why he always used it, if the one person who Voldemort had wanted to kill more than anyone could say it, why shouldn't anyone else?)

Anyway, Scorpius knew almost as much about the Weasley's as he did the Potter's, though not from his father, the only comment he ever made about either, was that when they were at school, he and 'those two' didn't exactly 'see eye to eye' and so he had been reduced to looking in books for information on the legendary wizard, not that he minded, he loved books, he loved that each page could take you to a whole new place, make you into a totally new person, make you forget about what a disappointment you are to your family…to yourself…

Scorpius dragged himself back to the present in time to see 'Weasley Rose' follow her cousins to Gryffindor. She practically skipped towards the table, the rest of her family called for her to join them squeezing up as much as possible to make room where there wasn't any. However, the girl walked past them with a subtle shake of her head,

'where you going Rosie?' James called but she ignored him and instead walked down to the end of the long table and stopped beside him.

'Hi, do you mind if I sit here?' indicating towards the vacant seat which separated him from everyone else.

He shook his head silently and the girl plopped down beside him. She turned to face him.

'I'm Rose Weasley by the way.' she said extending a hand to him. He looked at it unsure for a moment before shaking it.

'Scorpius Malfoy' he mumbled back. Then ducked his head and resumed studying the carvings in the wood made by precedent students.

She laughed kindly 'I know, I saw you on the platform. my parents said knew your Dad'

Scorpius shrugged

'Not much of a talker are you?' said the girl with a smile, her blue eyes twinkling at the action.

'I'm sorry about James before, it wasn't nice, I have a right mind to write to Aunt Ginny, she'd have a thing or two to say about his acting like a hippogriff's backside…'

Scorpius shook his head quickly, he didn't want to cause trouble.

'hmm, I suppose it wouldn't do much good anyway, James's follows his own rules. Oooh, the headmistress is about to speak…' she said turning slightly so she could see the staff table better. He turned too and as the last student, Cadmus Zabini was welcomed into Slytherin house, while the three-legged stool and the tattered hat were carried away by another teacher.

'Welcome all of you.

To our returning students, I wish you another good year and to our new arrivals, welcome to the family, because every person sitting within this room will be like your family for the duration of your time here.

You will learn in your short few years here, that Hogwarts is about more than just learning to cast spells and brew potions- though that is the principal reason for you being here-.

Hogwarts is more than just a school; it's the place where you will grow and learn about yourself as a person, which is by far the most important lesson you will learn in life and one which you must learn yourself, however this journey is not one you have to make alone, as each person -student or staff- will affect you, but whether for better or worse is down to you.

Each of you before me are unique and it is unlikely that every one of you will befriend each other, however the most important thing to remember is that each one of you are here because this, is where you belong, and you are just as important and have just as much of a right to be here than the next witch or wizard, no matter what people may say'

Scorpius felt her eyes linger over him for a moment before she continued.

'before we eat, I have a few announcements to make regarding some changes to the teaching staff;

Following the departure's of Professor Sprout and Professor Jessup, Professor Sinestra will be taking over as head of Hufflepuff house and Professor Longbottom has gladly accepted the positions of Head of Herbology and of Gryffindor house;

Also as some of you may have heard, over the summer break, Argus Filch resigned his position as caretaker'

Scorpius was sure her lips form something along the lines of 'finally' and there was a loud shout of jubilation at this comment, particularly from the older students.

'However' continued Professor McGonagall, 'that does not change the rules; the use of all Weasley, Zonko's and products equivalent to those, are still prohibited in corridor's and as always the Forbidden Forrest has not changed it's name over the last thousand years and that is not going to change, for those of you who do not seem to be aware of the definition of forbidden, it means; not allowed, prohibited and under no accounts permissible to students, so those of you who believe that they are exempt from the rules, think again.' this comment was most certainly directed towards James Potter and his friends who grinned at each other as seemingly oblivious to the headmistress' sharp gaze.

'With all that said, all I have left to say, is enjoy' with that last word she swept her arm across the hall and almost instantly the tables became laden with mounds of steaming hot food and the headmistress returned to her seat and everyone began loading their plates with food.

'Could you pass the potatoes please?' Rose asked Scorpius, who passed them down to her, without a word.

'Thank you' she said smiling and began spooning some out some onto her plate.

Scorpius looked around him at the joyful expressions on everyone's faces as they tucked into their food and then glancing back at the red haired girl sitting beside him and he thought, that maybe his time at Hogwarts wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

thanks for reading, please review!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, thanks you to everyone who commented on the last chapter or favourited/followed this or any of my other fanfics it really means a lot :D**

**This will be my last post for a few week, but I promise to write in my absence and when I return I promise to update as soon a possible.**

**Please Comment xx**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Scorpius sat at the Gryffindor table. It was early so the Great Hall was reasonably quiet, only a dozen or so people were there.

He buttered himself a piece of toast and had just taken the first bite, when someone took a seat beside him. He turned to find the youngest Potter boy, Albus, helping himself to some eggs and bacon.

'Morning' The boy said.

Scorpius mumbled a reply, feeling a little star struck. He couldn't believe that someone had decided to sit by him and not just anyone, a Potter.

The previous night, it had felt like a miracle when Rose Weasley had decided to sit by him, but he hadn't expected or even dared hope that it could happen again and now a Potter was sat next to him.

'Rose was right,' he said after a moment 'you are very quiet'

Scorpius looked at him, the boy looked almost identical to the photographs that Scorpius had seen of the boy's famous father, down to his untidy dark hair, which it was impossible to tell if it had been combed or if the boy had simply just rolled out of bed.

'there's no point in being loud if there's no one is around to listen to you.' he said quietly.

The boy looked at the him, as if he were a puzzle, then said simply.

'that's really sad.'

Scorpius shrugged in reply, then continued eating his toast. The two boys sat in silence while they ate their food.

Slowly more people began trickling into the great hall, sleepy eyed and wondering what lessons they would have to endure.

Albus opened his mouth to break the silence, however his words were overstepped by the arrival of third person joining the two boys.

'Room for one more?' Rose said, sitting down across from them without waiting for their consent.

'So, are you looking forward to our first lessons?' she said animatedly, the two boys had barely time to nod in reply before she continued excitedly.

'I can't wait to get started, I've already read over most of our text books and what I've read is fascinating! Did you know there's a plant that can…'

On she went talking about 'did you know…' and 'I hope…' Albus rolled his green eyes as his cousin talked and smiled at Scorpius in an apologetic sort of way, which he replied with a tentative smile of his own.

The two boys had finished their breakfast by the time the hall started getting busy, Rose however, still had an untouched plate of food in front of her which she hastily began to eat, her excitement obviously not enough to overrule her stomach's desire for food , especially when everyone around her were eating.

Just then, James entered the Great Hall with two other boys, he immediately spotted his brother and started towards the table, but then hesitated when he saw Scorpius sitting beside him. He glanced behind him at the large doors he'd just passed through, wondering if he could make it back out of the room without being spotted, but when he looked back to where to three first years sat, he met the Rose's eyes, who stared hard at her older cousin. Realising that retreat was not an option (not if he valued his life) James sighed and approached the long table, flanked by his two friends who snickered gleefully at his discomfort though they wiped there smiles when they saw Rose's eyes narrow at them.

'Morning' Albus said to his brother.

'Morning Al, looking forward to first lessons?' Albus never got to answer as his response was disrupted by a disgruntled Rose clearing her throat, loudly.

James groaned silently.

'Yeah morning to you too Rosie.' she glared at him then looked meaningly towards Scorpius who was looking down at his pumpkin juice as though it were the most fascinating entity in the room.

He then turned to the small blonde haired boy, holding out a hand.

'Hi, it's Scorpius isn't it? I'm James.'

Scorpius' head shot up, He looked at the boy in confusion for a second before deciding that he should probably make the most of people talking to him, and nodded shaking the older boys hand.

Rose apparently didn't seem satisfied by her cousin's conduct and continued to look at him pointedly and James raised his hands is mock surrender, sighing.

'I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have acted like that and I wont do it again.' he then turned to his cousin,

'There, happy now?' he asked her. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering, and nodded gravely, then she broke into a grin.

Scorpius watched the exchange in amazement, he couldn't get over the control Rose had over them in particular, her older relation, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and Scorpius knew that he never wanted to get on the wrong side of her. Or it might be the last thing he ever did.

Albus, clearly accustomed to this sort of behaviour from his family, merely shook his head in an exasperated sort of way, then said to his brother,

'Come sit down, Jamie and get some food before it's all gone.'

Rose looked down the table at the dishes, still piled high with food,

'But there's loads left'

'yeah, but not for long though if you carry on like that.' Albus said raising an eyebrow at the mound of cereal that she was currently pouring milk on.

'What?' she shrugged 'I'm hungry.'

They all laughed and James sat down, his friends followed suit, introducing themselves as Joseph and Brant.

'Where's Fred?' Rose asked, through a mouthful of cornflakes.

'haven't seen him this morning, Pete Knocksby another 6ths year said told me he was still asleep when he left the dorm…oh, speak of the devil.'

'Hi guys' said a sleepy voice, and Frederick Weasley took a seat near James.

'Better grab some food quick Freddie, at the rate Rose is eating, they'll be nothing left soon'

'Nothing new then' Fred chuckled, Rose scowled at him but he seemed immune to the icy stare and stuck his tongue out in reply.

Just then Professor Longbottom reached their end of the table, preventing any further assault from Rose, he shuffled through the stack of timetables and handed each to the corresponding person. He smiled as he handed them out, though he paused briefly at Scorpius' and gave the boy a once over before smiling at him.

'Thanks Professor' James said then as an afterthought added 'oh, Mum says hi.'

'you tell her the same from me okay James, and your Dad too, I haven't seen them for a while' Professor Longbottom said with a warm smile.

'have a good day, I'll see you first period.' he said to the three first years, then moved on down the table.

There was a brief silence as the group looked over their timetables, then,

'Ugh…' Joseph said loudly. 'Double history of magic, then Divination and Charms.'

'Me too, that's so unfair.' Brant complained.

'What form of torture have you got scheduled?' James asked, leaning over to look at his brother's agenda.

'Well your outlook is much better than ours' James said 'you've got flying today, that'll be good.'

Scorpius looked down at his timetable, and sure enough he had flying, just before lunch, and DADA and charms after lunch first was Herbology.

When they'd all eaten their fill, they trudged back up to the common room to collect there bags. Scorpius followed, a considerable distance behind them, thinking that they would prefer it if he wasn't tailing behind them and getting in their way. But it seemed Rose, had other ideas.

'Come on, keep up' she said doubling back to walk beside him. 'You can't get away that easily you know. You're stuck with me.' she said with a smile. Linking her arm in his to prove her point, oblivious to the odd looks sent their way people passing them in the corridor. The pair met Albus in the common room (James and his friends passed Rose and Scorpius as they climbed through the portrait hole) and the two boys ran to the boys dormitory to get their things while Rose went to the girls'. Then bags over their shoulders, the three left the Gryffindor tower.

Scorpius looked at the boy and girl walking beside him as they headed down to the greenhouses for their first lesson, and he realised that the impossible had happened. For the first time in his life he had some friends.

**(I loved writing Rose, she's a great mix of Ron and Hermione things should start getting a bit more interesting. the next chapter, the flying lesson, should be fun )**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 everyone. I know I said last chapter I was going to have flying in it but you'll have to wait for chapter 4 cause I decided that I needed to go into more detail in the Herbology lesson. _  
_Please comment xx_

* * *

Herbology, Scorpius thought as he was putting away his copy of _One Thousand magical Herbs And Fungi _was really quite interesting. Professor Longbottom had told them at the start of the lesson that the first year especially to start with, the subject would be predominantly theory and learning as it was essential to have a good basic knowledge of what you were dealing with before handling the plants themselves. Many of the class had been disappointed but Scorpius understood and he didn't mind He had started by indicating towards a large potted plant in the corner of the Greenhouse,

'Now, does anybody know the name of this beautiful specimen?' he asked the group of.

Scorpius' hand rose before he had time to think about it. Looking around at the rest of the class, he noticed that there were only two raised hands, his own and Rose's who stood beside him.

'It's Devil's snare.' Rose said confidently.

The teacher smiled at her warmly but shook his head,

'A very good guess but not quite. Mr Malfoy?' he said turning to Scorpius.

'It's Flitterbloom isn't it?'

The teacher smiled warmly, 'Very good. How can you tell?'

'Umm…well, Flitterbloom looks the same as Devil's snare except in Sunlight, Devil Snare hates sunlight but Flitterbloom isn't troubled by it, it just grows purple flowers when exposed to the light' he said pointing to the tiny violet coloured flower buds that were only just discernible on the underside of the plant's tentacle-like limbs.

'Excellent' professor Longbottom said looking slightly surprised at his knowledge but clearly thrilled that he had answered so well.

'ten house points for that super answer,' he said then noticing Rose's scowl, he added,

'And 5 for Miss Potter as well, for having a go. I don't expect you to know everything, that's why you're here, to learn. By answering; whether you get the answer correct or not, takes a great deal if courage. The same applies if any of you have any questions because I can guarantee that someone else will be thinking the same thing and will be thankful you asked. And it gives me a clear indication of what you know and what we need to concentrate on.

So, before we continue has anyone got any questions?'

There was a silence, and most of them shook their heads in response, then someone from the Slytherin group called out

'yeah, I've got one. When can we leave?' some of the other Slytherins laughed, but none of the Gryffindors did. Professor Longbottom gaze was sharp when he turned to the boy,

'One thing I wont abide is rudeness, consider yourself warned.' The boy didn't respond however he nor any other made anymore disrespectful comments.

The remainder of the lesson passed with no further interruptions.

'You ready to go?' Rose said as Scorpius and Albus hoisted there bags over their shoulders.

'Yes' Scorpius said and followed Rose and Albus but before her reached the exit he found himself sandwiched between two figures who were not his friends. Goyle and McNair.

The rammed into his in both sides knocking him to the ground and sending the contents if his bag spilling across the floor, an in bottle shattered as it hit the earth and the dark liquid spread out leaving a ribbon like trail of ink across the stone tiles.

The two boys jeered as they left leaving Scorpius to pick himself up. The third of the three boys, Zabini, smiled along with the other two however it didn't appear as genuine and he paused as the door for a moment as though debating going back to help but one glance at his fellow Slytherins, both of whom were still snickering, seemed to make up his mind and after shifting his bag on his shoulder slightly he turned and left too.

Rose and Albus hurried over to Scorpius as he scrambled to his feet.

'What happened? Are you alright?' Rose asked demandingly.

'It was…I…I tripped, that's all' Scorpius muttered not looked at them, but neither were fooled.

Rose glared after the three Slytherin boys her expression murderous and even Al looked as though a well aimed hex would have been put to good use.

'Why, if I ever…' Rose fumed.

'Forget about it, it doesn't matter.' Scorpius told her hurriedly.

'But…?' Rose started.

'Really' He repeated ' Look, you two go ahead and I'll catch you up. I don't want you to make you late' Scorpius looked at Al when he said this as Rose still looked like she was ready to wage war.

'If you're sure' Albus said and Scorpius nodded. 'okay then, we'll explain why you're late.' Al promised.

Rose still looked reluctant.

'Well, alright, can you find your way down to the Quidditch pitch?' Scorpius nodded again.

'Come on Rose' Albus told her giving her a slight nudge 'otherwise we'll all be late'

The pair headed off to second lesson leaving Scorpius to clean up.

_What a way to start_ He thought to himself as he shoved his books and any parchment that hadn't been drowned in ink, then he turned to the ink itself and the shards of glass that used to be it's container.

He pulled out his wand and murmured

'_Scourgify' _and less than a third of the mess disappeared, he sighed wondering what to do.

'let me help.' a voice said from behind him making him jump.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you' Smiled Professor Longbottom drawing out his own wand and with a flourish the rest vanished completely.

Scorpius mumbled his thanks then turned to leave

'Hold up, could I have a quick word?' The Professor asked.

'yes Professor?'

The teacher looked at him quietly for a few seconds before speaking.

'I saw what happened.'

He said softly and Scorpius didn't need any more confirmation than the sincerity in his gaze to know what he was talking about.

'Don't let them push you around, I've been there and it took me years to realise that I didn't have to put up with it. So don't you alright?'

'okay' Scorpius said and the Professor smiled.

'I never got on very well with your father but I find that it's best not to linger to much on things that have happened because the past doesn't dictate our lives, you alone can do that no matter what you've been told or what you may think. You seem like a good boy, so don't the same mistakes as me, learn from them and make a difference.'

'Yes sir.' Scorpius acceded. Then considering himself dismissed, he headed off towards his second lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it's taken so long to update! my keyboard has gone weird so it's really hard to type , SORRY! but it's here at last! i promise not to leave so long before updating again

please comment and enjoy!

x

Scorpius reached the Quidditch pitch to find the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs standing in two lines facing each other, a broom lying on the grass beside each student. A man strode between them calling out instructions to the first years. He paused as Scorpius approached.

'ah, here you are. Good. Grab a broom'

He said indicating towards an assortment of broomsticks,

'And join the others'

Scorpius grabbed the first broom he touched then hurried to find a space.

Rose waved him over and he went to stand by her and Al.

'Now class, before we begin have any of you ever been on a broom before?' the instructor asked. There was a short pauses then a few hands rose nervously. Scorpius raised his own and he was glad to see that so did those of his friends, there was one other Gryffindor; a small mousy haired boy, Josh Corner, and two from Hufflepuff, a boy and girl, twins. Tentatively

'Okay then, could you six stand over this end for me please. Thank you. So firstly I'd like you all to stand to the left if your broom... The left O'Connor, good. Now place your right hand above your broom and say 'UP' '

there was a chorus of _Up_'s and Scorpius' rose of the ground and into his outstretched hand, Rose to his right had the same result and looked very pleased with herself but looking around he saw that only a very few number of brooms rose off the ground first time, most just hovered slightly before landing back on the grass, Albus managed to grab hold of his second time, a look of relief on his face.

It took nearly ten minutes for everyone to get a grip on their broom.

'very good, now mount your brooms, placing your right hand in front, grip your broom tightly. Let's see,' Mr Wood, walked between them correcting their handholds, 'excellent' he said as he reached the end of the line.

'on the count of three I want you to push off from the ground- not too hard- and hover for a few seconds over the same place, then lean forwards to return back to ground. Okay, one, two, three...

Scorpius and the rest of the group kicked off hard. He rose about a meter up and hovered there for a moment then leaned his wait onto the handle of the broom and his feet returned to earth.

He turned to Rose, she mock yawned at him and he smiled, agreeing with her that this was very easy. He looked past her to where Al stood expecting to find a similar expression but his face displayed quite the opposite.

'hey Scorpius' He turned towards the sound of her voice to see the red ball soaring in his direction. 'Catch!'

She grinned as he caught the ball a fraction before it came in contact with his face. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face. What he did next was very out of character. Usually he would have left it at that, bit some playful urge which had long been buried urged him to retort.

Rose's laughter was stifled when she saw his returning throw which she only just caught.

The in was his turn to laugh. She smiled mischievously.

I've done it now, he thought. Then she lunged the ball back in his direction and the battle ensued.

They swirled and dived, dodging their fellow classmates in their attempts to claim the ball which was concurrently catapulted at exceedingly impossible angles as the game escalated.

When Professor Wood blew the whistle to signal the end of the lesson, Rose and Scorpius where out of breath but laughing exuberantly.

'not bad. Not bad at all. Once you've put the equipment away you can go.' then he added 'could you two just wait behind for a minute?' Scorpius and Rose looked at each other, where they in trouble for messing about?

Albus met them as they put their brooms back, looking shaken and more than a little queasy.

Wood, came up to them laughing at their concerned expressions.

'don't worry, your not in trouble. I just wanted to say that that was some very good flying, I haven't seen raw talent like that for years, very impressive. Though your father's being players themselves when they were at school, I shouldn't be so surprised. ' Rose beamed at the complement and Scorpius flushed slightly.

'I hope you're going to tryout for the team? Most of the players left last year so there's a few positions open. '

Wood noticed Al who still looked green standing quietly by the pair.

'are you alright? Maybe you should go up to the hospital wing?'

Al looked embarrassed then shook his head muttering something unintelligible.

Rose answered for him.

'he doesn't like heights.' she told the teacher.

'oh...'

he cleared his throat to mask his surprise. , 'never mind, that was a good start. If you wish to sit out of the next session, then I'll find something for you to do.' to his credit he commented no further.

'keep an eye on the notice board, your team captains will post details about tryouts there.'

With thanks they left the Quidditch pitch heading back up to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**yay, here's chapter 5 everyone!**_

_**(shorter than the other's so far though important for later **_**_on I the story)_**

_**Hope you enjoy it! and don't forget to review!**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

'You coming?' Rose asked.

'I'll catch you up in a bit, I want to send a letter' Scorpius told her.

'oh, okay see you later then, we'll save you a seat' then she headed up to the common room after the rest if their house.

_Dear Mum and Dad (and Dusty),_

_Hogwarts is great, I love it here, __I've made some really nice friends __and I love all my classes._

_It really is like a family away from home. Everyone made me feel so welcome. __The school's so big, I'm sure I'll get lost, though so far I've managed to avoid that._

_We had our first flying lesson today, I think I'm going to try out for the team, the instructor said I should._

_I miss you all loads but everyone here is lovely and the foods great (though still not as good as yours Dusty)._

_My Herbology teacher, professor Longbottom, said he remembered Dad from school, I think they were in the same year, he said you didn't really get on very well, he didn't really say why, I guess you had different interests and being in different houses probably didn't help._

_How is everyone at home? _

_And I know its only the start of term but I can't wait to see you all at Christmas. I'll write again soon._

_From_

_Scorpius_

Reading over the letter he checked for any slips he may have made, maybe he shouldn't have said that about his dad and the professor not getting on because of house differences...he felt guilty for omitting so many details but the last thing he wanted to say was 'hey yeah I'm the first Malfoy in the history of Hogwarts to not be sorted into Slytherin...no, it was best not to say anything, he knew everyone would assume he'd be a Slytherin, but if he didn't actually say anything then it wasn't lying...was it?... And saying that Slytherin house in fact hated his guts, it was easier to say that he'd made friends, he didn't need to specify names, a potter and a Weasley, that would hardly be greeted with joy especially on top of the sorting hat's decision.

Before he could change his mind, he rolled up the parchment and tied it to the leg of his owl, Perrin, and carried her to the window.

'Malfoy Manor' he told the bird and she screeched in acknowledgement.

Scorpius watched as the barn owl soared into the sky, then descended the owlery staircase and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
